Blind Child In Red Woods
by RavenGuide411
Summary: Caesar and the apes attempt to reunite a child with her father.
1. Chapter 1

"Where did this child come from?" Caesar asked his advisers Maurice and Koba.

"We don't know," Maurice said. "Your son and Ash found her sleeping under a tree. She's quite small. I don't know how old this child is. We don't know her name either."

"This child is still a human," Koba hissed. "She must not be here, Caesar. What shall we do with her?"

"For now, nothing," Caesar said. "For now, she stays. She stays with Cornelia and I. Understand, Koba?"

"Fine," Koba looked away.

"Son?" Caesar said. "Take this child to Cornelia."

"Yes, Father," Blue Eyes said.

Blue Eyes picked up the child gently and took her to Cornelia to be cared for. Caesar looked back at Maurice and Koba. He ordered for no one to go near the child. He heard Koba huff and leave. Maurice nodded in agreement. Caesar walked after his son.

An hour past and the child woke up crying. "D-Daddy!?" The child whimpered. "D-Daddy!? W-Where are y-you!?" Tears fell down her cheeks. "Sh," Cornelia whispered gently at the child. She tried her best to try to calm the poor child down. She tried to lay her back down on the bed. "Sh, sweetie, sh," Cornelia tried. The child continued to cry, "W-Where am I? I-I can't see."

Cornelia's eyes widened, "Caesar!" She realized that this human child was…was…blind. "What is it?" Caesar asked. "It's the child," Cornelia said. "She can't see. She's blind. I can't get her to calm down." Caesar sighed and walked over to the child. "Hey," He whispered gently. "It's okay. You're safe. What's your name, child?"

"M-My name is…is…Grace," The child whimpered.

"Grace, I like that," Caesar smiled kindly. "How old are you, Grace?"

"Five."

"I see," Caesar frowned. It broke his heart that a young child at the age of five was lost in Red Woods. "Grace, what happened for you to get lost?"

"I was separated," Grace sniffed. "I got separated from my Daddy. I don't know where he is."

"Grace?" Caesar began. "How would you like it if we helped you find your father? I'll allow you to stay until we find him again. Is that okay?"

"Caesar, no!" Koba shouted harshly.

The sound of Koba's voice made Grace tremble.

Caesar glared at Koba, "Silence, Koba."

Grace nodded, "Yes, sir. I'll stay."

"Good," Caesar smiled.

He stroked her cheek.

"Get some rest, child," Caesar whispered. "I'll see you in the morning." 


	2. Chapter 2

Grace woke up in the morning and Cornelia led her toward where Caesar and his followers usually sat around a fire. Caesar helped Grace to sit down next to him. Koba growled at Grace. "Koba!" Caesar warned. "Enough." Koba bowed down, "Yes, Caesar." "Tell me, Grace," Caesar began. "Where were you with your father last time?" "I was at Red Woods," Grace began. "I was holding Daddy's hand and we were walking in Red Woods because Daddy wanted me to be away from home." Caesar sighed, "Why? Home is safer for you."

"Daddy wanted me to live somewhere better," Grace said.

Caesar shook his head, "I see. Where were you last with your father?"

Grace shook her head, "I don't remember. I remember losing my backpack somewhere. I don't know where it is."

"We'll help you look for it," Caesar decided. "Apes and I will help."

Grace smiled, "Thank you."

"What if we can't find Grace's father?" Maurice asked Caesar.

"If we don't find him," Caesar began. "I'll adopt her as my own. She needs a place to stay, Maurice. She'll be safe with us."

"What about Koba?" Maurice asked.

"I'll keep her away from Koba," Caesar said.

"How will she be able to live here?" Maurice asked. "She's blind."

"I'll help her," Caesar said. "All of us will help her. She'll be fine. Don't worry, Maurice. For now, she's family."

"Caesar!" Koba cried. "I need to tell you something about Grace."

"Not now," Caesar said. "Not ever."

"But Caesar-"

"I said not now!" Caesar replied in frustration. "Now, leave me be, Koba."

"Yes, Caesar," Koba bowed.

Caesar reached his family and Grace and sat down beside Cornelia sighing.

"What's wrong?" Cornelia asked worried.

"Koba," Caesar replied. "I'm worried for Grace. Koba may try something."

Cornelia shook her head, "Your sons and I will protect Grace. Okay?"

Caesar smiled lovingly at his wife and kissed her, "Thank you, Cornelia." 


	3. Chapter 3

Caesar and some apes had come back after trying to find Grace's backpack. They had come back with something. It looked like a backpack. Maybe it was Grace's backpack. Caesar reached Cornelia and his sons. He gave the backpack to Cornelia. She went to see Grace and gave her the backpack.

Grace nodded, "This is my backpack. Thanks."

"Open it and see what's inside," Caesar said.

Cornelia helped Grace open the backpack. She helped Grace take out some stuff. She noticed a picture. It was a picture of what looked like maybe Grace's father. "What's this picture?" Cornelia asked. She gave it to Grace so she could feel. "My Daddy," Grace smiled. "He gave it to me once. I don't remember when he gave it to me though."

Caesar took the picture and studied it. His eyes widened. It was Malcolm. He remembered this man well. Malcolm was Grace's father. Caesar smiled, "I know this man, Grace. I did once. He's helped us a great deal. I'm honored to meet the daughter of Malcolm."

"Caesar," Cornelia said. "Look at this."

Cornelia was holding up a letter. It was addressed to Caesar. It was folded up neatly and had Caesar's name written on it. Underneath Caesar's name was Malcolm's name. Caesar took the letter and unfolded it. He began to read, "Dear Caesar, I leave you my daughter. Her name is Grace. I didn't want to give her up, but I didn't want a child like mine to have go through all the hardships back home. I felt like she would be safer with you and everyone else. I place Grace under your care. Don't come looking for me. We're fine. I trust that you'll take care of her. Your brother and friend, Malcolm."

Caesar noticed that Grace was about to cry.

He stood up and held her close, "Sh, it's going to be okay, little one." He stroked her hair and held her closer. He promised Malcolm that he would take care of Grace. However, he was going to go see Malcolm tomorrow and talk to him. It had been a while since he and Malcolm last saw each other. Grace would stay behind.

Caesar wanted to know if this is what Malcolm really wanted for his daughter.

Malcolm sighed. He hadn't been able to sleep for a while since he had left Grace at Red Woods. He regretted what he did, but Grace was better off with Caesar and the others. The outdoors and fresh air was what he wanted for Grace. Malcolm's wife and son were sad about his decision. Malcolm knew what he was doing the right thing though. Was he? He sighed once more and tried to forget about what happened.

He wouldn't forget about his daughter ever.

Caesar and a couple of apes reached Malcolm's home. He called out to Malcolm. The other apes stood behind him and watched.

Malcolm heard a voice that called out to him. He recognized that voice. It was Caesar. Malcolm sighed and walked out to meet with Caesar. "Caesar," Malcolm smiled. "How are you?"

"Can we talk?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, follow me," Malcolm took Caesar to a dark corner somewhere where they could talk in private. "What is it, Caesar?"

Caesar looked down, "Found your daughter, Grace."

"How is she?" Malcolm asked.

"Good, but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do this to Grace?"

"Because of what's going on here," Malcolm said. "This is what I wanted for Grace."

"Are you sure?" Caesar asked.

"Yes, please, take care of her, Caesar. Please?"

"I will." 


End file.
